1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fabric webbings for furniture, bedding, and the like, and particularly to webbing comprising at least one high-performance polymeric reinforcement yarn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in the bedding and furniture industries to use webbing materials in mattresses, box springs, seats and the like. These elongated lengths of webbing materials typically are a few inches wide, and typically are constructed of knit or woven synthetic filaments or yarns such as polyester or the like. These webbings typically have at least limited stretch even without elastic yarns. Elastomeric yarns are sometimes included in the constructions of such webbings to provide a desired amount of strength and resiliency. Such webbings may be used as part of a coil-spring foundation, in a mattress or box spring, for a cushion support, or in similar applications. In these applications, a matrix of pre-stretched webbings at least partially restrain and support a plurality of pre-compressed coil springs in a distributed pattern within a support frame. Arrays of such webbings may also be used to form a direct support for a cushion or the like.
The tensile, elastic, and elongation properties of webbings used in such bedding and furniture constructions are a factor in defining the overall firmness of the underlying supports as well as the responsiveness of such systems to applied loads. Highly-elastic webbings may provide a “spongy” feel, and may have insufficient strength to be useful in supporting a cushion, to restrain coiled springs in a desired pre-compressed state, or to adequately resist or withstand applied loads. Webbings that have high tensile strengths may be relatively inelastic, but may be capable of resisting and withstanding high load conditions and adequately restraining pre-compressed coil springs in a desired arrangement. Such webbings may not have sufficient resiliency, however, to provide a desired “feel” and responsiveness to applied loads.
Therefore, there is a need for a webbing material that provides a combination of high tensile strength and resilient responsiveness to applied loads.